


Assignment

by Starrisontrash



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Fluff, Homework, Letters, M/M, Sharing Clothes, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrisontrash/pseuds/Starrisontrash
Summary: The assignment the students get was to write a letter about someone or something they love.Who George was going to write about was easy for him





	Assignment

_Hello This isn’t weird at all. Having to write a letter about something or someone you love and then having to hand it in just for someone else in this class to read it. I have never even talked to someone in this class. But my name is George. Today I am wearing a yellow sweater. You might wonder why I mention that, but yeah, it’s kind of relevant. The reason why I mention it is because I got the sweater from the guy I’m going to talk about. Well he didn’t give me it, I more stole it from him. His name is Richard Starkey, but everyone calls him Ringo. Why? Well you see, he wears plenty of rings. My favorite one is one that has a blue stone in it. It matches his eyes so perfectly. His eyes are as blue as the ocean. So gorgeous. Sorry for going on about his eyes, even though I am supposed to talk about him so I’m just following the assignment. _

_I met Ringo last fall. He was a mate of John, one of my mates. We will never hear the end of the fact that John now sees it that he was the one that brought us together, but it’s fate, I know it is. The first time we met was in Bob, one of mine and Johns mates, dorm room. John had brought him with him. First I was way too nervous to even talk to him. He was dressed in a light-yellow shirt and some tight jeans. Just seeing him made my whole body warm up. _

_The four of us walked down to a nearby park, met up with some of our other friends. What we did there is legal, in some states. After some time I had the balls to actually to talk to him (I may have been a little high). That high that we soon started making out. That thing went to other things and I woke up next to him the next day. Believe whatever you want happened the night before because I don’t remember._

_After that I was too scared to see him for quite some time. I was too scared of thinking that he saw me as a one-night stand or some mistake. That day when we accidentally met in the library is one of the best days of my life. We talked it all through and realized how we both had been anxious about the same thing. Before we said goodbye, we decided to go out and eat that evening and exchanged numbers. Now we have decided that it’s from there on we will tell our future grandkids on how we met, he asked me out in the library, I said yes and we ate dinner that evening, nothing else._

_The place we planned on going to had closed before we had gotten there, and since we didn’t know any other places, we ended up having a cup of noodles each in his dorm room. After that we ate crisps and watched Netflix. Now don’t judge us, we were, and still are, broke students, why even go to the cinema? _

_After that is has been him and I. Whenever I practice playing guitar, he loves listening, drumming along with his hands on his thighs. Whenever he and his band has a gig, I’m there at the first row, watching him play. He plays drums and he is the best drummer ever. His voice too is all too beautiful. Whenever we stay over, in the morning, he will quietly sing ‘Boys’ by ‘The Shirelles’ for me. While he does it, he runs his fingers through my hair. I love it all so much._

_Now such a wonderful man must come from a wonderful family, right? Then you are correct. His mom and his stepfather are wonderful people. And while neither me or Ringo can cook a decent meal on our own, his mom is a fantastic chef. God bless Elise’s food. The first time I met them, I was so nervous. But they loved me and I love them. They’re always so welcoming and I can see Ringo in both of them._

_ Now you may ask, what does my parents think of him? Well how can they not love Ringo? They found him so nice and funny, they had told me they found him perfect for me. Something I love is how well our parents get along. Sometimes we all meet up all together and have dinner, joking and enjoying the fantastic food, like I said, Elsie is an amazing chef and so is my mom. _

_Whenever we’re out we like to go to the cinema (yes I know I said that you didn't need cinema but shut up, it's romantic). We prefer to sit in the back, no we’re actually watching the movie, not just making out. He hates to shop clothes, but I force him to do it since his clothes seems to disappear. Well, sometimes I tend to steal his clothes, hence the shirt I’m wearing. I just can’t help that his shirts smell good and look good, especially with a pair of dungarees on top of it. _

_Oh and have I told you abou-._ Paul put the paper away and groaned. He was only on page two but the lad, whose name apparently was George, had written nearly seven pages about that damn Ringo. “Losers” was all Paul could think

**Author's Note:**

> Pray for Paul:')
> 
> Been written this now and then now and it's finally done and I hope you enjoyed it<33


End file.
